Angel's Howl
by Sabrina is Crazy
Summary: the soul of girl born before prearmageddon, is preserved in the body of a wolf. Can she find the person to take this curse off her, or will she be tempted and thrown into the wrong hands? AbelxOc Rated T for language
1. Wild Spirit, Savior to many

Sabrina: New story. Re-mastered, redone, new plot. Same Oc's as the one I deleted, different coupling, and different character development stories. Yeaup this ones a keeper.

…………

I looked up to the sky to see nothing. Nothing but miles and miles of clear blue. Maybe it even seemed nicer than Pre-Armageddon. No. Nothing can replace what I remember then.

People don't know who I am. They look at me. Some even fear me. Am I dangerous? Or is it something greater than that?

I padded along as my black fur shifted and swayed in the breeze, making me feel cool under this thick layer of warmth. I don't know how I am like this or why, all I know is one minute, the world I knew existed and now, it doesn't.

My Yellow eyes turn and look around the area. The people here aren't as jumpy as the other people. Do I not scare these people here?

Like I said, ive always been feared ever since I woke up like this, very long ago. This feeling. Walking on all fours, Wagging my tail to say I was enjoying something, Trying to speak, but when I spoke, and when my words came out, people ran from me.

"Talking wolf! Demon wolf!" They would say and run around. If I could only get my word out, and if only people could understand what ive seen and been through, then they would probably respect me.

I want to find someone who could recall the memory of pain and loss, and who could share that with me. Who could tell me stories, like the ones that I have told others. I want to find someone who would help me fight against the demons of this world, the evil, the nasty, and the unjust. If only I could find one person to lead me.

'But that will never happen." I thought to myself lying under the shade of a park tree, thinking about the things that have always seem to cross my mind. Of course, I always doubted myself, even if it was something small. I used to think of it as, 'No opposable Thumbs, No fighting.' Saying that now made me laugh, as I grinned and bared my huge canines.

I looked around again to look at the people. They seem to have seen lots of things for a three-foot tall wolf not to scare them.

I'm not a werewolf, that's to be certain. If I was a werewolf I would be able to change back. But sadly, I'll remain like this forever. Never going back to my human form. I don't have anyone to blame for this. No one truly caused it, not that I know of though.

I am Angel Whitewater. I'm a wolf, and its going to stay that way till I leave this earth.

I sighed and lifted myself up, and continued walking when I heard a scream. Its sounded like the scream of a young man, about 10.

I ran through the streets, my feet making a patting noise as I let each foot down. The scent increased. It wasn't vampire from the way I could tell it. Oh, it was just some strange mangy rabid mutt out to pick a fight with a little human boy? Not on my watch.

I ran to the scene. The other rabid dog glaring at the boy, I had to quickly get his attention.

"Hey! You! The mutt with the Red rabid eyes!" The dog looked at me. "Yeah I'm talking you! Picking fights with young human's eh?"

The boy stared at me. I knew he didn't know what to think of me. He probably thought I was a monster too. I then noticed he had cuts and scratches marks from the dog. This increased my anger to a point, which I couldn't bare any longer. I could understand what the rabid dog was saying to me as it stared at me with its blood red eyes.

"Who do you think you are, picking a fight with a street dog like me you wolf? You don't scare me one bit. I'm going to crush you!" He then charged at me and I quickly dodged it allowing my quick speed to help me win this. He unfortunately was pretty fast for a street dog, and he quickly bit into my leg. 'He did have rabies. Shit!' The pain shot up my leg as I went for the final blow.

It was over in a mater of seconds. I grabbed the neck of the dog in my mouth and bit down hard, breaking his neck. The blood pooled down from my leg and from the injured dog. I managed to limp over to the scared boy.

"Are you alright?" I said weakly. 'Don't pass out, don't pass out…' I thought as my vision became blurred, I suddenly began to topple over just enough for the boy to help me. 'He helped me? But why…' Everything began to go black.

The last thing I smelled and heard was a man walking into the ally, and the sound of the boys voice.

"Please help this dog, she saved me…"

And then I blacked out.

…………

I woke up to the scent of old musty books. It was so strong that I sneezed in the process.

"ACHOOOOO!"

"God bless you." Said a voice I have never heard before.

I looked before me to see a man with short brown hair and a pipe. His scent told me he was friendly, but he reeked of his pipe tobacco.

"I see you've finally woken up. Interesting enough to say ive never heard a dog sneeze like a woman before." He smiled at me and that's when I became nervous. The cats out of the bag as you would say, even though the cat probably deserved to be in the bag.

"Yes, well, I am no ordinary wolf." I looked down to see my leg bandaged up, and I felt sore in a few places where they probably stuck needles. "Did you fix my leg sir?"

"Why yes I did!" He looked upon me proudly. "My name is William Walter Wordsworth Milady. I may also be called Professor if you wish so."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Angel Whitewater. I cant thank you enough for helping me with my wounds."

"It was not a trouble at all! You saved that boy in the ally, you know." He looked at me with caring eyes. I took notice to it and smiled.

"So he is safe?"

"All thanks to you of course." I let out a sigh of relief and got up and tried to walk. My leg was still a bit of a mess though, so it indeed was really hard to move. "I wouldn't try to walk if I were you, your leg needs time to heal. All that torn tissue."

"No need to worry about me professor, I've handled wooden steaks and silver bullets to the chest. This is nothing."

"So if your still alive from a silver bullet, than that must mean.." I cut him off mid sentence.

"No. I am not a werewolf."

"Interesting. Well, if you insist on walking around, and you feel like it doesn't cause you pain, then I guess you'll be fine."

"Well than, Thank you Professor, I bid you- OOF!" I ran into something warm and soft, and by accident I knocked it to the ground. It was of course unintentional, but its still must have hurt non-the less.

It was the boy whom I saved earlier. His big blue eye stared at me, as if waiting for something. What did he want me to do.

"Hello boy." I said warmly, hoping not to scare him off. It had the opposite affect I had in mind though…

He hugged me. The warmest hug ive felt in a thousand years.

"Are you ok…m-miss w-wolf?" He stuttered out as I wagged my tail happily.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm glad your ok yourself boy."

"My name's… Adrian maim." He said, turning his head slightly as if he was embarrassed.

"Well my name is Angel, and I hope to see you soon. Good day." I was about to limp myself out of the office when the professor blocked my path.

"And where do you think your going?" he said, raising his right eyebrow slightly.

"I'm leaving, I feel good, I don't feel the need to stay longer Professor."

"I said you could walk around, I didn't say you may leave." He puffed his pipe, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Once I take a patient, I feel the need to take them under my wing and care for them, that includes you Ms. Whitewater." He looked down at me. "Understood?"

I didn't feel the need to argue. I'd end up leaving soon enough. "Am I at least allowed to have the right to take a walk around…wherever we may be."

"Why Miss," He began, "Your in the Vatican."

"The Vatican? Oh dear. That must mean I'm in Rome, which by the way is way off course…" I mumble the last part to myself.

"Well, you may walk around. But be careful, some of the guards may mistake you for a werewolf."

"Good advice Professor." I said as I began to walk out the doorway, which he so kindly cleared. My feet padded the ground slowly as I slumped out of the room. Adrian suddenly then began to follow me. "Following me?"

"I-I wanted to keep you c-company."

"Well that's fine with me, but you must speak up for me to hear you Adrian."

"Yes maim." He said louder than before, and saluted me, I laughed and we continued our walk from there.

It seemed as though we walked on for ages, non-stop. The halls were like a labyrinth, twisting and turning till no end. I suddenly became tired and decided that me and Adrian boy, should find a bench to rest on.

We found the garden, and found the bench. I hopped on the bench and sat right next to Adrian, who had helped me up so kindly due to my bad leg.

"So, are you alone boy?" I said, looking over to the boy who looked at me with wide eyes and turned his head. 

"Yes. I have no family."

"How old are you?"

"I-I'm, fourteen maim."

"Fourteen? You look smaller." I looked over the boy. He was indeed very small, small enough to be confused with an eight year-old. I was also hoping I did not offend him with what I had said. "Oh no boy! Don't take it the wrong way, your small for your age, but in time, and with a little help of the right nutrition, you'll grow."

"You think so?" he looked up, and then turned his head, as I did too. I thought it was yelling. It was yelling, but not the kind of help yelling. It sounded more like arguing.

Adrian Boy and I hopped off the bench and slowly approached the Building from which we first came. Approaching the sound closer, I became wary of two scents. One, smelled of clean linens and fine clothes, while the other reeked of Cologne and Hair gel.

We looked around the corner to find a Teenage boy, and an Older man, both wearing clothes only bestowed upon to the highest form of church authority. The older man was screaming at the boy, and the boy was trying to keep his composure.

When the man finally left, the boy slumped down and cried. We stood there for at least five minutes before me and Adrian Boy tried went to console the teenager.

"Excuse me?" I said to the Teenager. He screamed and jumped back a few feet. Oh im sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"W-who are you?" Said the teenager to Adrian boy and I.

"I am Angel Whitewater, and this is Adrian." I used my nose to point him out and introduce ourselves, to make the boy less frightened of us. Soon he settled down, and slumped back to the ground, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry I'm so jumpy. I'm Alessandro."

"Pleasure to meet you Al." said Adrian Boy to Al.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who was that man, and why was he screaming at you so violently?" I asked him in an attempt to comfort him. Me and Adrian sat down next to Alessandro, and waited for his response.

"That was my brother… he says I don't do a good enough job running the church." He sighed and dug his face into his arm sleeve wiping away the new-coming tears.

"Running the church?" Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Adrian, I believe Alessandro's the Pope."

"Oh, Wait!? You're the pope?! But you look as old as me!" He said shockingly. I decided to myself that when this was through, I would talk to Adrian about people emotions and why you shouldn't jump the rope so quickly.

"Yes. I am the pope." He sighed and looked at me. "And what are you two?"

"Well," I began, "I am just your simple common talking wolf." I grinned at Alessandro, making him chuckle a little.

"And I'm just a common traveling boy. Wandering around aimlessly, and then I ran into her, and she saved me from this big ugly street dog with rabies!" he made an interpretation of the dog, which frightened Alessandro a bit, but then he noticed it was all in good fun, and we laughed.

Then all of a sudden, my mind wandered back to this morning, when I saved Adrian Boy. I knew he couldn't have taken me here himself. I'm way too heavy for him to drag, let alone carry.

"Adrian? I don't mean to get off topic here but this morning when I came here, who took me here? I know you are very incapable of carrying me."

"Umm… Oh Yeah! This nice priest carried you here. Uh, I forgot his name, but he had long tied back silver hair and glasses, do you know who I am talking about?" He looked to Alessandro, as did I.

"Oh yes! Father Abel Nightroad. He's one of the nicest people ive ever met, it doesn't surprise me he carried you here." He smiled at me and began to get up, as did Adrian and me.

"Well, I must be going. It was lovely to meet you, maybe I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Sure thing Alessandro, and by the way, don't let anyone put you down, and don't let them tell you what to do if you truly don't want to. If you need to do something, and you feel it is right, go for it. Someone like your brother shouldn't judge you for how you run this church. Be yourself and be confident, and you'll do fine." His eyes lit up like a lamp being turned on after years of dust and shade.

"Thank you Miss Whitewater! I'll take that advice!" And with that, he grabbed his hat, and ran off.

"Adrian Boy, I was hoping we could find that priest so I may thank him. Lets head back to the Professor's office and ask him where we might find him." I smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"Ok!"

"And by the way, when we are out in public, you are my master."

"Master?" He looked at me shocked.

"Yes this may not be Pre-Armageddon, but dog pounds do still exist." And with that we laughed and walked back to the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina: Took me a LONG time to right, longer than ive ever written before, I'm going to try and work on chapter 2 tonight, and I'm hoping it works out. Note to self: Don't try writing 3 stories at once. –sighs-

R&R

No flames, Burns, or Evil comments.

And I don't want your Critique. This is my story. It may not fully go along with the anime/book/manga, but that's my own thought of it. If you don't like it, then please refrain yourself from reading the next chapter.

Thank you D


	2. AX: Arise from the Ashes Wolf

Sabrina: heh, a good person pointed out the 'maim' is when someone is hurt. I believe I was looking for Ma'am. – sweat drops- sorry bout that guys. Anyways, here's chapter 2, and Abel and angel meet! –cries happy tears-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

'This place sure is big.' I sighed as me and Adrian boy walked through the halls of the big Vatican, eyeing the pictures on the wall. Some of the painting were before Armageddon, and lucky that they were not destroyed.

But I took notice to one that made me curious. It was a painting of a forest, and beyond the forest, there was a mountain and atop the mountain, was a white wolf, howling towards the moon. But it made me question, why would a picture like that, be in a place such as the Vatican.

I was taken out of my daze by Adrian boy who clearly pointed out that we were standing right outside of the office.

"Ma'am… Uh, were right outside the professors."

"Really! Oh! Silly me. I'm sorry for being a-dazed like that." I sighed, slightly sweat-dropping at my own sheer dumbfounded-ness, and, quickly slid through the door. "Professor, are you in here?"

"Oh yes I am Lady Whitewater, just come on back in." he took his pipe, and sat down at his desk chair. "I have already informed Lady Caterina of your arrival. She's just fine with you here, but she would also like to speak with you."

"That's fine, but I was wondering. Do you know where I may find that priest that helped me this morning? I really wanted to thank-…"

As if right on cue the door opened and man, by the scent of it (I didn't bother to turn around) and walked towards the desk of the professor, clearly not noticing us in the room.

"Professor! How are the- OOF!" … I was speechless. There was a flash of silver and the man toppled to the ground below my feet.

"Um Angel…" Adrian Boy bit his fingers, "I think your tail killed him."

"Well me and my tail didn't mean to." I was worried about the man in front of me and stepped closer. Silver hair. Glasses. Hair tied back… This must be Abel Nightroad. "Father Nightroad! My dearest apologies! I'm so sorry your foot got caught on my tail, I didn't mean to trip you!" He looked up to me.

His pale blue eye's gazed into my wolfish yellow ones. At first I could sense the shock, but then, I noticed he realized…

"Oh! No no no! It's not your fault at all! I'm a klutz, I naturally do that." He laughed nervously, and sat up on his rear. He laid his legs out straight, and pouted to the Professor, who seemed to be laughing over the whole ordeal.

"Oh professor, it wasn't that funny." I said trying not to be rude to the professor. Although he had no right to laugh at Abel, He still took care of my wounds and allowed me a place to stay. "I don't mean to sound rude, but…"

"Oh no dear! I never took that as a cruel comment towards me. And I'm sorry for laughing its just…" he took his pipe out to smile at us, "That was just pure Abel." Abel began to laugh also, as me and Adrian boy smiled to him.

"Well actually professor," Abel said as he got up to brush himself off. I took notice of his height. He had to be at least six feet. 'I want to be a tall human again." I thought. "Their actually the reason I came in here. I checked to see if they were okay." He smiled down towards me and Adrian, who was now sitting at the floor by my side. "You are ok right?"

"Yes! Were fine Father Nightroad!" Adrian smiled and got up to bow to the father.

"Yes. And I'd like to thank you for carrying me here. I must have been a lot of extra weight." I got up, and leaned my head down, as if bowing. I raised my head, and wagged my tail in delight. He leaned closer down to me, and patted my head. My tail wagged faster and I really did enjoy the petting. He laughed, and got back up to smile at me.

"Oh you were no trouble at all, in fact, your quite light." He smiled and picked off his glasses, so he could clean them with his shirt. He placed them back on and put his hands on his hips. "Professor?"

"What now Abel?" He puffed on his pipe and sighed.

"Did you tell Her eminence of there staying here?"

"Yes." Me and Adrian boy laughed at their expressions.

"Good." He then began to walk out of the room when Abel stopped and did a turn around on his heel. "Oh! And you can follow me Angel, Lady Caterina is actually very excited to meet you. You wouldn't mind staying here Adrian?"

"He wouldn't mind! He can stay here and help me with my latest experiment!" At that moment, a boom was heard from the back corner door of the room. "uh, Oh dear." Adrian's frightened expression gave me the look that said 'DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM HE'LL MAKE ME EXPLODE' was written all over his face. I gave him a chuckle and left him going out the door with Abel, and I turned back and smiled with a face that said 'You'll be fine. Id never let him make you explode.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I knew it was going to be a long walk to the Cardinal's office. I found myself looking at all the picture's again. Until more question's came popping up in my head.

"Abel, why is lady Caterina so astounded to meet me as you say? I mean, I'm basically just any normal dog."

"Hmm… Maybe its because most dog's don't speak human?" he turned and smiled at me, and made me laugh.

"Oh, ok for a second there, I thought something slipped out of my mouth in my sleep."

"What would you possibly say in your sleep to interest us as much as you already have? 'Don't let them squirrels get away!'" he laughed. I in fact have dreams about squirrels a lot, but I usually have more dreams about my pre-Armageddon life than about chasing squirrels around a park.

"Oh you're a funny one aren't you Father?" We both laughed.

"So where are you originally from?" he asked. I knew these questions were going to pop up sooner or later.

"United states." I said. My stomach twisted as he stopped and turned around.

"That doesn't exist anymore." He turned to look at me in shock. I could feel his nervous waves all around him.

"I know." I yawned. Trying desperately to stay off the subject. I believe he took notice, and continued walking.

"It was destroyed, you know that right?" Now it began to annoy me. I didn't want to holler at the priest, so I did my best to try and bite my tongue (which is very hard for a wolf mind you.)

"Yes I know, many many many many years ago… I know." I sighed and looked at him. He looked back to me. Still in shocked, then his expression changed to sadness, as if he felt my pain.

"Sorry, I'll stay off the subject, ahhh! Here we are!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm. So your name is Angel Whitewater."

"Yes your eminence." I bowed to her in great respect. "I'm sorry for the trouble that me and Adrian boy have caused you."

"No trouble at all really." She said, sipping her tea gracefully. "I was actually hoping to talk to you. You seem very…"

"Odd?"

"No, interesting." She took another sip, and placed it down with a tiny clank. "So tell me, is that boy your owner."

"No, I don't have an owner, nor a home. I'm a traveler you see. I'm looking for someone to break this curse from me." (Noticing of my rhyme I held in my laughter)

"You mean, you weren't always a wolf?"

"No your eminence. I was a human, Too many years ago to count though." I smiled. She looked on at me suspiciously. "I can only give you a simple explanation."

"Proceed."

"I was born on the second of June in the year of 1992." Cardinal looked on at me in shock as did the other in the room (except one short-brown-haired priest, who sent came off to me as 'machine') They returned there normal expressions to tell me to continue on. "Well, when was about 25, it was around the time human's and vampire began to fight. I remember it starting off with simple little gang fights, but then turned into horrific battles. Five years later when I was 30, I went on a trip to Rome, to research here. (I had never visited the Vatican though) The fights were worse here also, so I decided to go back. But one night as I was walking back to the inn I was staying at, I remember being caught in a battle. I was knocked out, and soon found myself in a dark sleep. When I had finally woke up, I was drowsy eyed and half asleep, it may have been many years after I was put in that sleep too. I do remember a man being there, yet the face fail to show. I heard his voice though, he told me, "Humans are nothing but annoying pestering dogs, No wait, more like 'Loud, howling wolves." I remember being encased in blue light, as pain shot through my body. The next thing I know is I'm like this." They topped and stared for a moment. In thinking of these things, my eyes began to water.

"Soon enough, I found myself running from the different explosions taking place, and also managed to survive. I also noticed my aging stopped, and for that, I am forced to walk the planet on my own. Watching the people I knew and loved die around me. I am immortal, but not only that I am a four legged animal. This is my curse, and I know the man who did this is out there." My head drooped down and I began to whimper. I was surprised at myself for doing this, in front of all those people. But, I soon regained my composure and stood to face the people in front of me.

The Cardinal sighed and looked over to me. She stood and walked over to the window where Abel was currently leaning against the wall, staring at me in wonder. "Miss Whitewater." Her eminences voice took me away from the gaze of abel.

"Yes your Eminence?"

"Do you show any skills in fighting?" She turned to look at me walking in my direction.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Have you ever taken down a vampire before?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to join the AX?"

"Huh? The what?" I looked around in confusion. Most of them smiled to me. (except the what seems to be android.)

"The AX is my elite holy force to track down and eradicate any threat to this fine church. Basically, getting rid of any 'evil' that would like to destroy the world. That would mean you would face vampires, creatures and werewolf's. Would you be willing to accept?"

"I-…" I looked up to them. Abel was smiling wide at me. "But I'm just a wolf. What the purpose of having me on a force of humans?"

"Your sense's are probably amazing." The tan priest with the long curly brunette hair stated to me.

"And you have sharp teeth." Said the holographic nun.

"And your just too cute!" said Abel. He was sent glares and sweat-drops from everyone. "What? She is cute!"

I laughed and wagged my tail. They did accept me. They thought of me as a person, and not as a wolf. I believed I was a human in their eye's, and I knew it to be true.

"I accept." I said proudly, wagging my tail.

After that, She pointed to who was whom. Abel, Havel, Leon, Tres, Kate, and of course the professor were now my acquaintances.

Caterina smiled and pulled out a white collar with blue trim.

"It doesn't have your name on it yet, but ill send you with Abel to handle that tomorrow. But your going to need a codename."

I couldn't think of one. "Um, Any ideas you guys?"

"White fang?" Leon said lazily.

"That's a book." I said laughing. He grunted (I didn't mean to make him moody)

I looked to Kate. "Um, sorry, I don't got one." She laughed nervously and smiled.

"That's okay. Anybody else going to help me out?" I looked around to them all, when finally Abel spoke up.

"How about AngelCry?" The whole group looked at him.

"Are you really that emo four eyes?" Said Leon. He began to poke Abel in the chest jokingly.

"I am NOT emo!" He leaned forward to Leona and poked him in the chest back.

"I like it!" I spoke up and everyone looked at me. I took it a little offensive, but I truly did like the name. "Well maybe I'M emo? Ever think of that?" I bared my teeth in a smile, and most of them laughed. Abel just grinned widely then.

"Well then." Caterina said, while slipping the collar over my head. (A/N: THE RHYMES! IM SORRY!) "You are now an official member of the AX."

"Any words from our new proud wolfy-girl?" Leon ruffled my head fur, moving it out of place.

"In fact I do. Its nice after all these years to have been thrown in a place like here with people like you all." I wagged my tail. "I know I've only known you for a short while, but I feel like I'm accepted here, and I feel like, maybe I'm with a family." I grinned again. Abel started to tear up. He ran over to me. Fearing the impact my tail was between my legs. He picked me up and started to swing me around in a cradled position.

"OH THAT WAS THE NICEST THING IVE EVER HEARD! I FEEL SO LOVED BY ANGEL!"

"Abel…Cant…get…air into…LUNGS!" I said while gaping for air in the tight hug he was giving me. He then put me down out of embarrassment, and turned red.

"Sorry, I got kinda out of hand." He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok." We were dismissed and Abel was going to find a place for me and Adrian to sleep, but just before we left I had to say something. "Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess up my fur again!" I grinned and walked out the door with my new friend Abel by my side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina: YOOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH! –cough- urgh, sorry.

Abel: What the hell was that?

Sabrina: Father! You just said hell!

Abel: -gasps- Oh Lord! Forgive me! I cursed!

Sabrina: -turns to readers- It wasn't really a BAD word, I just like to freak him out. Anyways, I don't own Trinity blood, No flames.

Angel: R&R!

Sabrina: OO and, urgh, if you're a critic and enjoys correcting people, restrain your self's from doing so cuz for some reason I'm really touchy about it. –sighs- I really don't know why… anyways, hope you read the next one.

BTW I'm not mad at the people who do correct me, I just get a little angst-y-ish, that's all.

FYI: PMS… Nuff said.


	3. Follow you my Master

Sabrina: To all my reviewers… Thank you so much! I didn't even think I was going to get the amount of comments I did! And all of them are great! Thanks for the support.

I've been having writing blocks lately, even in school. We're working on poetry in English and my mind keeps wandering to 'what's for lunch?' or 'I wonder if my Orochimaru cosplay costume will look good Saturday.' All in all, If you have ideas or characters, please send them. Kill the Writers block!

Love: Sabrina… On with the chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking down the hall with Abel was a little nerve-racking. I never felt so nervous around one person in my entire existence of living, and let me say that's a very long time.

"Hmm…" He said to himself with a hysterically puzzled look on his face.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" I ask, pondering the priests' strange behavior.

"Well, a few things crossed my mind. One," he put up his finger to empathize this, " is the thought of who they are going to place you with. And two, is where you and Adrian are going to sleep." He rubbed his chin again and stopped.

"Well," I giggled and wagged my tail, "One, What do you mean by, 'who there going to put me with?' And two, I'll sleep anywhere."

He laughed. "Well, we in the AX usually go on mission's with partners. I'm just pondering who yours will be, since I don't have one due to recent circumstances…"

"Your old partners not dead right?" I think I spoke too fast and Abel stopped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…No, you see my former partner would now be known as Queen of Albion." I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth dropped far. "Um, Angel? Are you alright?"

"YES!" I yelled. It was an accident though. Probably from the shock. "Just a little shocked your partners who was, is now Queen." I sighed and sweat-dropped. "Sorry."

"Oh no! Its fine, really. I was just… thinking about who they were going to place you with, since I am really tired of going on missions with Leon. He's so troublesome." Abel sighed. He looked down to me and smiled.

"You want me to be your partner? Why me?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a second. "Well, I never met someone as nice as you just show up out of the blue before, and I have also never met someone as kind enough to put themselves in danger for someone they didn't even know. What you did for Adrian was really amazing you know." He stopped and looked down at me with a sincere smile. If I was human, I knew I would have melted.

"Thank you Abel." I was starting to feel weird, and I felt like I ate lightning bugs. (I do it a lot you know.) "Now, about you and Adrian's sleeping quarters, I guess I'll ask to get Adrian his own room, but you on the other hand…Hmm…"

"What? What are you thinking about Abel?" I gave him a serious look and he just gave me an excited grin.

My tail went between my legs again as he picked me up…again, and swung me around in circles in the middle of the hall.

"YOU CAN STAY IN MY ROOM! OOOH! I'll ask Caterina for some extra money tomorrow so I can buy you a doggy bed! OH! Or you could sleep at the end of my bed, that's fine! Oh! I want to dress you up In little doggy clothes! This is going to be so much fun!" He keep swinging me around till I began to get nauseous.

"Urgh… feel…sick…." I wasn't going to throw up, I wouldn't allow myself to. Abel final put me down, and I felt like my feet would collapse beneath me. "Uggh…"

"I'm sorry! I got Carried away again!" he leaned over to hug my head, and pet it comfortingly.

"That's alright Abel, but uhh, could you not swing me next time, I'm all for hugging, but the spinning…"

"Gotcha!" He smiled and put a big thumbs up and I laughed.

At that moment we heard a 'BOOM' come from down the hallway. Then, using my keen sense of smell, I quickly detected the scent of smoke. Adrian. Professor…

"Not good," Abel said as if reading my mind, "Maybe, we should hurry…"

"Yeah, we definitely should…"

And with that, we ran down the hall as fast as we could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Of course I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the scene. I f you saw this, you would die laughing.

Adrian looked weary laying his whole body on the back of the resting chair. His clothes had burn holes in them, and his face was covered in ash and soot. I began to roll on the floor laughing, and tried to regain my composure, until I looked at the professor and fell back to the floor, my ears and tail, twitching as I laughed.

"You said he wouldn't let him make me Explode!" Adrian said as he ran over to me with a twisted half mad and half embarrassed look on his face. I stopped laughing and told him to lean down. I licked his face clean from the ashes, and he stood back up, wiping his face from my saliva. I quickly turned to the professor who looked back at me nervously.

"Sorry Ms. Whitewater, the experiment didn't go exactly as planned." Just as he spoke he lit his pipe, and sister Kate's projection showed up in the room.

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE WILLIAM!?"

"It was just and experiment…"

"WHAT, TO CREATER ATOMIC BOMBS?! IT'S A MESS IN HERE! CLEAN IT UP! AND IM GOING TO TELL HER EMINENCE ABOUT HIS WILLIAM MARK MY WORDS…" Sister Kate turned out to be a very mad, and scary hologram. My tail went between my legs as she turned to me. "I'm so sorry about this… I'll make sure to get you clean clothes Adrian." She turned to Adrian who nodded and I smiled to him also. "AS FOR YOU WILLIAM… NO MORE EXPERIMENTS FOR A WHILE, IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"Yes Sister Kate..." he sighed and puffed his pipe as the hologram dissipated from the room. I began to giggle as The Professor sat down in his chair.

"You've known each other awhile haven't you?" I laughed. Abel smiled. Adrian Boy…well he was still in shock from the explosion and yelling.

"Yes…a VERY long time" He sighed again and put down his pipe. "So, Kate already made sleeping arrangement's for Adrian, but you Mrs. Whitewater, can sleep wherever you like." He smiled to me and I smiled back.

"That's great! Cause I already got a good deal with someone." I looked up to Abel who looked down at me with pure joy.

"REALLY!? ME!? YOUR GOING TO STAY WITH ME!? OH IM SO HAPPY! I GOT A ROOM MATE!" He picked me up and hugged me and remembered not to spin me around. "We can watch movies, and play game's, and tell stories…"

Was it me, or did he seem to be babbling like a child. Oh well, I thought it was cute. I wagged my tail. (luckily there was enough room between his arms and his chest FOR me to wag it)

"Ok Abel, ok… We can do all those things, But not tonight, I'm still tired." I yawned, and my eyes slid a little shut.

"Ok." He said smiling still. And looked at me with his eyes have crescent. 'Still smiling… and smiling. Why is he always smiling, and wait…' I thought to myself.

"Abel."

"Yes?"

"You're still holding me."

"I know." His smiled grew wider.

"…Why?"

"Because I'm going to carry you into my room, too much walking for a lady." He giggled and I huffed. I then wagged my tail in happiness.

"Alright, but just no sudden spinning or running, I might chuck the monkey if you know what I'm getting at." I gave him a sick look and he laughed.

"Don't worry! And also, one of the nun's will take care of Adrian." He said as we began to exit the office

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We entered Abel's room and he plopped me on a sitting chair located at the left corner. I sat, and put my head down to rest. Abel then promptly went into the bathroom to change. After five minutes, I heard his shower go on and I knew this was going to be a while. (He was a pretty clean human after all.)

I took notice of the surroundings and items he had. Abel's room had a view over the garden and a bed right under the window. His two tablesides showed a photo each. I ran to the first one on the right. This one showed Abel standing really close next to this other girl with short black hair and large green eyes.

"I wonder who that is?" I then found myself wandering to the other side to find an AX team/staff photo. I saw Abel with his arm around the shoulders of a red haired woman with blue eyes. 'That must be the Queen.'

I rushed from my spot back to my chair and sat down like I never got up at all. "What took you so long Mr. Clean?" He laughed, and moved out of the way from the door. He was wearing a male version dark blue nightgown, and a night cap. ( I didn't think people wore them anymore.)

I then looked at him sheepishly and wagged my tail. 'What am I thinking? Getting caught up in all this, The AX, and this whole group, maybe there not going to like me in the end, or something might happen to me or…'

"Uhh angel…"

'I was dazing out AGAIN!' "Yes Abel?"

He gave me a cute, whiney, pout face. "Come sleep by my feet…please?" He pouted again. 'He really wanted a room mate didn't he?' He patted the area on his feet. And I got up and smiled happily, walked over to the bed, hopped on, moved around a few times, and plopped right on his feet as he laid his head down. I sighed happily, and let my pointy ears fall back on my head, showing how relaxed I was. After 20 minutes, and not falling asleep, I knew I had to get my emotion out.

"Abel?" I whispered hoping it was enough for him to hear.

"Yeah Angel?"

"Thanks." I sighed happily again.

"For what?" He got up on his elbow and looked to me with wide eyes.

"For being a friend too sudden." I moved myself so I could lay by his side and looking towards him. He looked at me and smiled and I just looked towards the end of the bed, my tail hanging over the side of the bed. "I have never been treated like this before, being so excepted… all in just a few hours." I sighed and looked to him.

"I know how you feel Angel… Spending years, looking to save the ones you love, to protect people, to save yourself from hellfire," with this, he lifted the covers and pulled m in to snuggle. I guess my fur must have tickled him on his arm, because he giggled, "and I feel close to you because of that."

"How do you know I'm not a bad person…err… wolf?"

"Because I can tell." He put his hand where my heart would be. "Here."

I laughed a little and snuggled in the now open nook of his arm.

"Will you be my master Abel?" I knew this would be the best choice for me. Abel would be my master, and I will always be by his side. He looked to me in shock, but then he decided…

"Yes. I will be your master… But you need to teach us to run as fast as you can! I'm getting jealous of the speed of your amazing wolf legs!" he smiled towards me again

"I hope I can help all of you achieve your goals…"

And just as Abel fell asleep, with my head cuddled in the nook of his neck I added…

"I want to protect everyone, everyone I met, and everyone I shall meet. And now… You… Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican…

My master."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabrina: Ok! Last part was really hard to write. I didn't want to make Abel sound like an 'Animal rapist' so I tried to make it as friendly as possible. (my dog sleeps with me at night sometimes just like this.) She's not in love with him yet… and Abel cant fall in love with a wolf so….

Abel: YOUR GOING TO SPOIL THE STORY!

Sabrina: Angel turns into…

Abel: DON'T SAY IT! –Covers ears-

Sabrina: A PUMKIN!

Abel: -Collapses-

Angel: OO oh my…

Sabrina: -evil laugh- Yeah, I can spoil my plans but I wont, anyways (she wont turn into a pumpkin) no flames.

Angel: R&R!

Sabrina: And, the same thing I said last time about critics and advice… it makes me edgy.

PMS… Again… Nuff said.

Angel: -throws Midol at Sabrina-

Sabrina: -evil glare- thanks I guess…

LOL


	4. Im your angel, and your Mine

Sabrina: Chapter 4 yes! I'm so proud of myself! Only, I'm afraid I might have trouble with this one because I'm fresh outta ideas… Cross your fingers and hope for the best.

…………

I awoke to the sun hitting my face. I looked to see myself snuggled against Abel as if I was a teddy bear.

I think he thought I was a teddy bear because I tried to wiggle myself out but to no progress. I was trapped in the claws of the sleepy Priest. I wagged my tail though, thinking about last night. And one thought kept coming back.

'Had really meant what he said about spending years saving people?' Abel seemed Human to me enough, why did I feel so strange around him sometimes. He wasn't a vampire, definitely not. So what was this priest… what is he?

I attempted to wiggle out again, but again… no luck. An idea struck my mind. I lifted my tail up to his nose, and began to move it back and forth, tickling My masters nose. I got the result I needed… but it didn't turn out too pretty…

"ACHOOOOOO!" He flew back off the bed releasing me in the process. Of course he hit his head on the floor, and of course I felt bad.

"Master! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Its ok Angel. I'm fine, Like I said, I'm always hurting myself." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ok. That's good. But I'm worried about your head master…"

"What's with the honorific 'Master' title?" He looked to me still smiling.

"Well, you did agree to it last night, so, I should call you master." I said as a 'matter of factly'

He laughed , sat up, and slid my upper body to his lap, as he began to pet my back, making my ears and tail calm down and relax. "Well, it doesn't mean you cant call me Abel. You were once human Angel, you at least have the right to use humans first names." He gave me a warm smile and slid me off his lap.

"Of course Mas- I mean Abel." If it weren't for my black fur and wolfish form, you would probably see a blush.

…………

After Abel was dressed (I didn't watch!) we promptly headed to Caterina's office. Abel then pulled out a list of things… all of which involved something to with me.

"Dog bed, food, vest…" Caterina rubbed her temples and I sweat-dropped.

"Vest?" Me and her said in unison.

"She might get cold!"

"Abel, I have an inch of thick, sun absorbing black fur. I think I'll be fine." I sighed and padded my feet over to Caterina. "Your eminence?"

"Yes Angel what is it?" She asked, still a little annoyed with Abel.

"Can I be Abel's partner?" She looked at me in shock and pointed over to Abel.

"You want to work with him?" He was now struggling with the long list, attempting to fold it up, but with no success. I laughed and nodded. She sighed. "Abel, if there is one scratch on this wolf girl, your in trouble."

"Yes your eminence! I promise, we'll be good! We'll be good!"

"So, I'm giving you money to head into town," Caterina stated as she reached for the envelope.

"YES!" Abel jumped into the air.

"BUT YOU CAN'T BUY CANDY!"

"Awe man…" Abel pouted and I laughed. He really does remind me of a kid. His childish grin, his behavior. Though I cant help but feel something strange about him, something otherworldly…

"ANGEL!" Adrian boy screeched running to me. "H-HE TRIED TO SHOOT ME!"

"What wrong Adrian?" Caterina asked Adrian boy with a concerned look on her face.

"I-I guess he didn't know who I was, s-so Tres shot at me…"

"Tres? The android?" I knew him from the day before, after feeling his robotic presence.

"YEAH!" At that moment, Tres barged into the room, guns cocked, and red eye flaring.

"Target unidentified. Subject to termination." His icy robotic voice called out.

"Tres! NO! He's no threat! He's staying here for awhile! Don't kill him!" The android put away his guns at the sound of the Cardinals voice. I sighed in relief at this, and me and Abel slumped to the floor.

"Oh thank heavens…" Abel sighed out as my tail wagged and my ears perked up.

"Urr… Glad to see you Tres, how've ya been since yesterday?" I got no response. "Great so then we'll see you later… C'MON MASTER!" I grabbed Abel's collar with my teeth and dragged him out.

"NO! WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE PROFESSOR! IM GOING TO EXPLODE AGAIN! ANGGEEEELLL!"

………

I sighed as we walked the streets attempting to locate our destination. Abel yawned.

"How far is this pet store from the Vatican?"

"Well since were walking, 20 minutes tops…"

"20 MINUTES! HOLY PUDDING-PACKS!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Excuse me?" Abel had an eyebrow raised. Great. Now he thought I was weird.

"I used to say it all the time before I was like this…"

"Oh! Well its very cute." He grinned and ruffled my head fur.

"Umm, Thank you. Now the place should be right down this street here… as Caterina said of course, I hope we're not lost."

"We're not, don't worry, oh there it is!" Abel pointed to the shop as we headed inside.

…………

Oh hello Abel! I haven't seen you since you brought in that stray cat." The shop keeper smiled widely at Abel, and came to the front.

"Cat?" I said looking at him with an evil glare. I really do HATE cats.

"Yes… But don't worry, I found it a nice home afterwards… don't forget, I couldn't TALK to that cat." He made a sweet smile and patted my head. I wanted to scream a 'HOOHA!' but the shopkeeper probably would have wet himself.

"Ok so you want her tag made up?"

"Yes. And I need a dog bed, food, and a dog vest."

"Vest?" The keeper said. I seriously wanted to bite Abel in the butt, but restrained myself from doing so.

"Yeaup! I want my little fluffy-angel to be warm through the winter!" He ruffled me again. 'Master, you're walking on thin ice now…' I thought as I gave him an evil glare. He flinched back, and returned to the keeper.

"Ok, Name?"

"Angel Whitewater." He said very excitedly, and with great emphasis.

"You gave her a last name?… Forget it, none of my business." The keeper laughed and returned to asking information. Soon the tag had this information:

Angel Whitewater

AX AngelCry

Vatican

And that was all it needed. Once the collar was done, Abel promptly slipped it back on my head. And I looked at the tag with honor and vanity. The sun glared off it, making it shine with pride.

Abel then picked out a Yellow dog bed with blue trimming, bought some weird dog food (I didn't like.) And then he bought me… A vest. A White dogs vest with blue trimming, similar to the Nun's Habit. 'Oh well, at least its not pink.' I thought as Abel paid and we headed back to the door.

…………

So…

I started, noticing the walk home was a little too quiet.

"So…What?" He said back looking down at me questioningly.

"Nothing, just wanted to start a conversation." I looked at all the sights and people we passed. I took in the scent of the new spring flowers and the slight tinge of cold to the breeze.

"RACE YOU TO THE VATICAN!" He yelled before I could realize. He was running with the bags of items we just bought.

"NO FAIR YOU FIXED IT!"

"NO, YOU WERENT PAYING ATTENTION!" Of course within a minute I was 20 feet ahead of him. 'Thank god for my wolf speed.' I grinned as I thought.

When we finally reached the door, Abel collapsed.

"Your… too… fast…" he said between breaths.

"And your too slow, we gotta work on that master." I giggled and trotted my way inside.

"ABEL! WHY CANT YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME!?"

"I'm sorry, what was that master?" I giggled more as I trotted away from the fallen Abel, bags hanging out of my mouth.

…………

(A/N: The song she's is about to sing is At the beginning from Anastasia )

I sat in Abel's room for a while before dinner, thinking over the day. My tail wagging happily at every good memory. Most of them involved my recent friend and master Abel. 'Abel… What an amazing person. I really do wish I was human, then maybe we could dance. Well, maybe we could sing, I could sing now but… I don't think I sound very good. Maybe since no ones around…' I thought and then began to sing to myself…

"We were strangers starting out on our journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you-

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope you were there to remind me

This is the start-."

I heard footsteps near the door, but decided to ignore them…

"And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you-."

The presence now standing outside of the door I took no notice of…

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you-

And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you-."

The door opened, and I didn't hear, nor see…

"I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

I know that my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart-

And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you-"

Near the end of my song I was approached but didn't realize it.

"In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

I was then embraced by a sobbing Abel. My ears pushed back, and I desperately whimpered. I couldn't hold him back…

"What's wrong Abel?"

There was a pause for at least a minute, when Abel's sob was un-silenced from the fur of my neck.

"How are you so strong Angel? How do you, hold so much in…" His head was down, tears falling to the floor.

"I don't Abel, I let it out, that's what I've always done. But now…" I began to cry myself, "Since I came here… I'm happy. " We stood there for what seemed like hours which was actually only a few minutes.

"Angel… there's s-something I want to tell you…"

"I'm crying, but I'm listening, go on." I smiled as the tears wetted the fur on my face lightly.

"I-I'm not Human, Angel. Did you realize that?"

I sighed and looked down, "Yes I've noticed things, but I wasn't brave enough to ask you…"

"Do you know what I am Angel?" his sobs became louder.

"N-no…"

"I-I'm… a monster." Abel dug his face deeper into my fur.

"Don't say things like that Abel, your not…"

"I'm a Crusnik. I'm a vampire that lives off vampires blood… how can you not call me…"

I couldn't take it anymore. Abel, was sitting here crying, putting himself down. The sympathy left me, and anger replaced…

I bit him hard in the shoulder. He yelped and pulled back to look at the now torn robe.

"I'm sorry Abel. But I had to do it. Your not a monster. A true monster Is like the person who made me immortal. A true monster is the ones that harm people for there own pleasure… You, are none of those things. You're an amazing person who can do amazing things, and you help people, I probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you…"

"But, sometimes I hurt helpless vampires, and i…"

"THAT'S JUST YOUR NATURE! Its your natural instinct. It has nothing to do with feelings or emotions… Abel…"

"Yes…" he looked at me, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I have yet to see your Crusnik form but I know what you are…

You are no monster…

You are an Angel… My angel."

Happy tears replaced the sad, and we sobbed together, not realizing that we had missed our meal. We just sat there, till our eyes became heavy from crying and we fell asleep there. Me, I was smiling, my tail wagging, my ears slit back with comfort.

I was in my Guardian Angel's arms.

………………………………………………….

Geeezzz…. I didn't know I could right that sappy stuff… oh well. Hoped you liked it…

No burns or critique. Bad mood this week, don't try… trust me.

Oh! And here's the url for the picture I drew of angel. And my name on deviantart is pirategal999

copy and paste it into your search bar on top :)


End file.
